


Where Shadows Reign

by revolutionarykoala



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angry Goro Akechi, M/M, Maruki Bashing, POV Akechi Goro, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Protective Phantom Thieves, Unreliable Narrator, hence the bashing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionarykoala/pseuds/revolutionarykoala
Summary: If the world would continue to do its best to tear poor Kurusu-kun down, then it was Takuto's responsibility to make sure it was never allowed the opportunity.No matter what.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Maruki Takuto, Maruki Takuto & Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 22
Kudos: 302





	1. Chapter 1

It was nearing midnight on the second of February, and Takuto was deep in his work, wanting to get as much done before the final showdown with the Phantom Thieves the day after. There were still so many out there stuck in horrible situations with no way out, and he knew that only he would be capable of delivering them to real happiness.

Truth be told, visiting Leblanc was the first time in quite a while that he’d actively stepped out of what the Phantom Thieves had called the Metaverse. Usually he was too busy, either in his laboratory or down in the depths of what Takuto figured worked as the collective human consciousness. Whether it had truly existed before or if it was simply his ability at work he couldn’t say, but he wasn’t one to deny such an opportunity. 

He genuinely wasn’t expecting anyone to show up, not until the day of their match. He figured the Phantom Thieves would be too busy either making a decision, or not willing to force his hand by showing up early. Not that he would have done such a thing, he had promised.

And he was one to always stick by his promises. 

But then, he had assumed they were the same.

Which is why it came as such a surprise to be alerted by an assistant that one Akira Kurusu was standing at the entrance of his laboratory.

He spun to the gape at one who had alerted him of his student’s arrival. 

“Let him in of course! I’m sure he means no harm, honestly,” Takuto said, exasperated. Pulling out from his desk, he hurried around the room, checking to see what snacks he had available. On opposite sides they may be but he would never compromise on his hospitality. Lightly he cursed to himself. He had almost nothing, apart from a few vending machine snacks he’d brought with him from his old office. Actually, were they out of date? He checked. Not quite, that was a relief.

It took a couple of minutes, but soon a quiet Kurusu-kun was standing in front of him, escorted by two of his assistants. He noted his loyal friend Morgana wasn’t with him. But then, he supposed Kurusu-kun being here at all was answer enough for that, clearly he was after a private conversation.

“Kurusu-kun! What a pleasant surprise!” Takuto said warmly, and he meant it. When he said it felt as though Kurusu-kun was the one counselling Takuto instead of the other way, around he’d truly meant it. He would never be able to thank him enough for everything he’d done for him, which is why he wanted so badly to help make Kurusu-kun happy. “Come in, come in!”

He ushered Kurusu-kun into a prepared seat and took the one opposite, gesturing at the laid out snacks before them with a sheepish grin.

“It’s not much, I’m afraid. I certainly wasn’t expecting any visitors!” His joking comment fell flat as Kurusu-kun didn’t respond.

“It’s exactly like the nurse office at Shujin,” he noted instead, looking around the environment Takuto had created. Takuto laughed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

“Yes, well I thought it rather fitting. A lot of my breakthroughs happened there after all, thanks to a certain someone I could mention.” He smiled admiringly at Kurusu-kun, hoping his expression would convey his feelings better than his words.

It seemed to reach Kurusu-kun, who shifted awkwardly in his seat. 

"Dr. Maruki, I-..." Kurusu-kun trailed off, and Takuto's heart ached. It was clear as anything why Kurusu-kun was here. He felt torn, caught between his obvious want for the reality Takuto had created for him, and his misguided desire to continue upholding the burdens already forced upon him.

“It’s okay, Kurusu-kun,” he said, a sympathetic smile pulling at his lips. “It’s not fair what they did to you, this is a chance for things to be  _ right _ . You won’t have to worry anymore, about how you could have saved Akechi-kun, or how you’ll probably be tracked by the government for the rest of your life, or even waking up in the middle of the night, terrified you’ll be back in the interrogation room with the officers standing over you.”

Kurusu-kun, who had been paling from the moment Takuto had mentioned Akechi-kun, flinched violently. Clearly, he hadn’t been expecting Takuto to have been aware about that last bit. His heart went to him. He’d gone through the general unconsciousness of those who had been affected by the Phantom Thieves the most, and from Sae Niijima he saw the aftermath of November 20, and from there, a replay of everything Kurusu-kun had been forced to endure. And although he couldn’t say he was surprised at the actions of Shido’s underlings, it didn’t make the rage that had swept through him any less potent.

To Takuto, it was just another sign that things couldn’t be left as they were. Innocents like Rumi, and Kurusu-kun, and Takamaki-san and Sakamoto-kun and the rest of their friends, they were the ones who ended up being hurt more than anyone by this unjust reality.

“I just...needed to talk with you, about something,” Kurusu-kun said eventually. Takuto nodded encouragingly, and Kurusu-kun sighed, reaching up to further press his glasses against his face. Then he paused, and looked over himself.

“My clothes…?” He asked. Takuto nodded again.

“Of course, we’re not here to fight after all.”

Kurusu-kun had likely been expecting to have changed into his Phantom Thief attire but Takuto was being completely honest. If Kurusu-kun wasn’t deemed a threat, then he would never become one. Kurusu-kun still seemed caught off guard however, which Takuto thought understandable. He was likely being viewed as another one of their typical opponents, just another rotten adult in their society.

Kurusu-kun gripped his bag.

“Do you really think enforcing a fake reality would make everyone happy?” Kurusu-kun asked.

For someone who was always so careful with his words, Takuto found this to be a strange first question.

“Of course I do,” he stated. “After all, weren’t you happy? Being with Akechi-kun, working together without worrying about your next step, if he would one day turn on you. Having dinner at Leblanc, drinks at Jazz Jin, darts at Penguin’s Snipers. You were finally living your happy ending.”

Kurusu-kun’s lips quirked, but there wasn’t any humour to be found in his eyes.

“Spying on us, Dr. Maruki?” He murmured. “I didn’t think you the type.”

Takuto blushed, his hands waving wildly through the air as he sputtered out apologies.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that! It wasn’t spying, honestly!! I just simply… checked up on you now and again to make sure you were happy!! I’d never intentionally-”

“Just tell me one thing then,” Kurusu-kun cut through his stammered apology, and behind the glasses his eyes glinted. He leant forward. “Goro… is it really him?”

Takuto knew what it was he was actually asking. It was the true reason why he was here at all.

_ Is Goro in full control of himself? He’s not being forced to act like this, is he? Like a broken marionette tangled in another lot of strings, forced to forever dance, to smile and laugh and kiss at another person’s cue? Is Goro screaming and raging and crying on the inside at what he’s become? A puppet once more? _

Takuto shook his head. If nothing else, Takuto needed to make this clear.

“I promise you, Kurusu-kun,” he said seriously. “I promise you on my life it’s really him. I would never force my will onto him like that, not after Shido.”

“You could argue that by bringing him back to life you’re already ‘forcing your will onto him’,” Kurusu-kun argued, but he seemed calmer already as he returned to his original laidback position on the chair.

“I just...wanted him to be happy too,” Takuto murmured. “After everything he’d been through as well, you both deserved the chance to be happy, together.”

It was clear that was also what Kurusu-kun wanted. His gaze dropped, looking down at where he’d clenched his hands into tight fists.

For a moment, Takuto allowed himself to hope he’d finally made it through to his troublesome student. That Kurusu-kun would allow himself to reach forward and grasp the happiness being offered to him so freely.

But then, he snapped his head up to stare at Takuto and his eyes blazed, and before he spoke Takuto already knew his decision.

Takuto felt his heart sink. It admittedly lifted a weight off his shoulders to know Kurusu-kun hadn’t let the reveal of Akechi-kun’s true fate break him, but it  _ did  _ sadden him that Kurusu-kun felt it necessary to lose even this tiny piece of happiness in a sense of misguided justice.

“I’m sorry, Dr. Maruki,” Kurusu-kun apologised, standing up and straightening out the sleeves on his jacket. His voice was strong. “But I cannot accept this reality. Not after everything the Phantom Thieves have been through. I can’t simply stand back and allow someone to shape reality as they see fit.”

“But your friends already had,” Takuto pointed out kindly. “Don’t you think it cruel to take this away from them now? After seeing how happy they’d become?”

For a moment, Kurusu-kun’s confident aura slipped, and he looked far more burdened than he'd ever looked in front of Takuto before, even when he first arrived in Takuto’s office all those months ago. But his mask was back on just as quickly, clearly not allowing himself to feel even the slightest bit indecisive.

“Even so, as their Leader it was up to me to bring them back from this false reality you’ve forced them into. They were horrified they’d let themselves be deceived even for a single second by this reality. It won’t be happening again.” Kurusu-kun nodded in finality. Clearly, his mind was made up. He turned on his heel and went to walk out the door.

Takuto, however, had had enough. He felt for the boy in front of him, having to pretend even now that this was what he truly wanted. He’d been a counsellor for far too long now to not see the signs of someone lying. And Akira Kurusu, he thought sadly, was nothing if not a liar, even to himself.

But it was also on Takuto. He’d pushed poor Kurusu-kun too far, had brought him to this edge. It didn’t really matter what Takuto had said, he supposed. If Akechi-kun truly had been under his control he was sure Kurusu-kun would’ve attacked him immediately, but even though Akechi-kun wasn’t, Kurusu-kun still refused to let himself be happy. All the responsibility pushed upon him was stopping him from finally realising true happiness was at hand.

It was up to him to fix the mistakes he’d made. If he refused this reality so vehemently, Takuto would simply have to find another way.

“No, Kurusu-kun, let me be the one to apologise.” Standing up as well, Takuto gently rested his hands on the boy’s shoulders. So many adults had let Kurusu-kun down already, Takuto refused to be one of them.

“No, Dr. Maruki, I-” Kurusu-kun never finished his sentence. His knees buckled from underneath him and Takuto was forced to quickly shift his grip to around Kurusu-kun’s waist as he collapsed against his chest. Gently, Takuto lowered the both of them to the ground, and Kurusu-kun’s hand creeped up to grip at his sleeve.

“No,  _ I’m  _ sorry, Kurusu-kun. It wasn’t fair of me to put the burden of choice on you once again. You’ve done marvellously this past year. Let me be the one to take care of you now.”

“Dr...Maruki…” Kurusu-kun’s eyes were wide open, looking terrified. Weakly, he tried to escape from Takuto’s grip but Takuto held firm. Kurusu-kun needed the support and he wouldn’t let him down now.

Slowly, Kurusu-kun’s eyes began to close, the terror draining out as a dullness began to spread. He was still facing Takuto but there was nothing in his expression anymore.

Kurusu-kun’s hand slipped from its already weak position on Takuto’s sleeve, and his hand slumped. 

“Maru...ki…”

And with that, Kurusu-kun’s whole body went limp.


	2. Chapter 2

Goro cursed, punching in the numbers to Akira’s phone again with as much force as he could muster. Beside him, the Phantom Thieves were shifting awkwardly from side to side and exchanging conspiratory looks but Goro didn’t care about them or their stupid side glances. The only thing Goro cared about was nowhere to be found and refusing to answer his goddamn phone.

Finally, after what was probably the fifth attempt in as many minutes, Goro shoved his phone back into his pocket and bared his teeth at the Phantom Thieves in the best approximation of a smile he was currently capable of. He was sure it was abysmal but he was so far beyond caring that even thinking about how successful it was was a complete waste of his brain functions.

“Right, since our illustrious leader has decided to just run off, we’re doing this without him,” he announced to the group at large and began storming towards where they’d enter Maruki’s hideous Palace. Sakamoto immediately jumped in his way, which was to be expected.

“No way man,” the blonde idiot yelled. “We’re not going anywhere without Akira!” Takamaki nodded furiously next to him, and Wakaba Isshiki’s daughter gave the fool a thumbs up from where she’d been glaring at him from behind Kitagawa. They were so self-congratulatory they were already giving him a migraine.

“Guys, Akechi-kun might be right,” appeased Niijima, but her cold gaze told Goro all he needed to know about how happy she was to say it. “Morgana, you said when Dr. Maruki came to Leblanc, it was simply to ask Akira to accept his reality, right?”

Goro paused. He hadn’t told them of what had gone down when Maruki had visited, nor did he have any intention of ever divulging that information. It didn’t matter what would happen to him once this was all over, he was nothing more than an old memory given shape. His time was up and he wouldn’t allow Akira’s foolish sentimentality keep him chained to this world.

(Even if there were times, especially when it had just been the two of them and Akira had given him that smile, that he’d _wish_ -

No. He couldn’t, no matter what.)

Morgana shifted at Niijima’s question, but gave her a decisive nod.

“That’s right. Dr. Maruki said that Akira would be happier if he accepted what he was trying to give to him, that’s all.” Clearly Akira had asked him to keep mum about particular details, and for that Goro was almost thankful. He didn’t want to deal with their pity over something so trivial.

“Even so, do you think Dr. Maruki might have done something to him anyway? To make Akira-kun not want to fight?” Okumura asked tentatively, wringing her hands together. Sakura blanched.

“What, like changing Akira’s cognition? It’s certainly a possibility, but-” Sakura was cut short by Yoshizawa frantically shaking her head.

“No, Dr. Maruki would never do such a thing!” Yoshizawa said passionately, which was a real joke considering that was the exact definition of what he did to her by making her believe she was her dead twin sister. But what did he know? He was only the one who had to deal with Akira once he realised that not only was he going to have to fight Yoshizawa, but the other Phantom Thieves hadn’t shown up. Oh sure, they showed up eventually, but they weren’t the ones who had to deal with Akira’s broken expression as it began to sink in his friends might have truly chosen a false reality over him.

But again, what did he know.

However, Okumura’s question had given life to a new idea within his head. Goro was entirely certain Maruki had screwed with Akira’s head, but not through a change of cognition. By dangling Goro’s life over him Goro knew Akira would have felt pushed into a corner, because that was the kind of emotional fool Akira was.

Was it possible then, that Akira might have already made his way into the palace? Had he meant to accept Maruki’s “offer” after all? Had he lied straight to Goro’s face when he said they would be returning to their own reality? The mere thought made his teeth clench, but logic managed to claw past the rage that threatened to envelope him.

Akira was a lot of things, and while Goro wouldn’t have put it past him to want to accept Maruki’s reality, Akira would never do so. He’d be feeling like he’d not only betrayed himself but everyone around him, who had fought so hard to get to where they were now. Besides, Yoshizawa had still been responding to the name Sumire when they had gathered, so that basically gutted any chance of Akira accepting the fake reality. Goro figured she’d be the first to fall if he had.

Right. The question still remained of where exactly Akira was, but Goro was certain they’d get an answer soon enough. 

“Whatever the case, Akira isn’t here,” pointed out Kitagawa, hands clenching and unclenching around his bag. Niijima sighed, but nodded at Kitagawa.

“Yusuke’s right, Sumire.” Yoshizawa startled, and directed a frustrated stare at the ground. Goro couldn’t even pretend to muster up the energy to pity her, her incessant need to defend Maruki of any and all criticism was beginning to wear thin. “And we can’t afford to wait any longer, this might be our last chance of stopping Dr. Maruki once and for all.”

Slowly, everyone’s faces hardened, and decisive nods were given all around. Even Yoshizawa had straightened, giving her own nod in response. And with that finally out of the way, Goro was able to hit the navigation app, and entered the Palace along with the Phantom Thieves.

They were immediately intercepted by a couple of Shadows but even without their leader to direct them, the Phantom Thieves were managing quite well. Goro found himself almost impressed. It helped that it was only ever the same small selection of Shadows that could potentially appear and they’d been quite thorough in earlier trips through the Palace, but Goro had often found the Phantom Thieves to be so hapless that even the tiniest sign of competency was grounds for approval.

With Sakura in charge of navigation, they were able to make their way quite quickly through the Palace. But it was as they were coming to the last area that Sakura called everyone to a sudden halt.

“Oracle what’s wrong?” Called out Takamaki. Furious typing could be heard through Goro's earpiece, and when Sakura responded her voice sounded choked.

“Akira! It’s Akira he’s here! But-!” Goro snapped his head around to try and spot him, but Akira was nowhere to be seen. The others were doing much the same, Morgana even having climbed on top of Sakamoto to try and get a better vantage point.

“Oracle what is his location? We’ll head there immediately,” Niijima stated, not even bothering to correct Sakura’s use of Akira’s real name. 

“He’s in the Garden of Eden, but so is Dr. Maruki! Be careful you guys!” Sakura shouted. Goro was sure someone responded to her but if they did it didn’t register, he’d started sprinting towards the Garden the moment Sakura had mentioned it. 

_Akira._

Akira was here, and with Maruki? What the hell was going on? Was he being held hostage? Maruki had always seemed fond of Akira but then, that didn’t mean much when it came to someone so disconnected from reality.

He could hear the others behind him, and Sakamoto soon caught up, running side by side with Goro as they headed towards the Garden. It seemed like forever before they truly arrived, but once they did, Maruki was the only one they could see.

He didn’t look particularly surprised to see them. He looked almost sad, standing in a field of scorpion grass, the piece of shit.

“So, you’re all here.” Maruki gave them a soft smile. Goro scoffed.

“Cut the pleasantries Maruki, you know why we’re here. Tell us what you’ve done with Joker,” he demanded, pointing his Hinokagutsuchi II at Maruki. The others followed suit, he could hear the whisper of steel as Yoshizawa and Kitagawa pulled out their blades, and the thud of Okumura’s axe against the ground. Like the bastard he was, Maruki didn’t even pretend to look intimidated, merely looking them all over before sighing.

“This isn’t how I wanted the final reunion to go,” confessed Maruki with a sheepish grin.

“Right now I could care less about what you wanted, Dr. Maruki,” Sakamoto scowled. His hammer was tapping against his shoulder, as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Maruki let out a little laugh.

“Yes, I suppose that’s fair,” he admitted, doing absolutely nothing to further the conversation. How Goro hated him.

“Dr. Maruki, please! Just answer us! Where is Joker?” Yoshizawa begged. She was probably the one most enamored with Maruki and yet, her blade was unwavering from where it was directed at the man’s chest. 

Well, for all the faults Goro could find with the Phantom Thieves, one thing that he couldn’t deny was the fact that once they truly realised Akira was in need of help, nothing would sway them. They had acted much the same when they were all forced to simply watch Akira be thrown around by Thor, back in Sae-san’s Palace. Watching them drag an incoherent Akira to a safe room turned out to be quite the experience for the guards that had protested them sprinting into the cage once the fixed matches were over. 

Unluckily for them however, the Phantom Thieves had been full of rage which could only be released through sheer brute force. Goro had also found the experience rather stimulating, or he would have if he hadn’t been designated Akira’s temporary caretaker while the other Phantom Thieves let out their frustrations. Instead, he stood over Akira’s prone body and ignored the warmth in his chest that had ignited at the Phantom Thieves trusting him with their most beloved member. He also pretended he didn’t see the way Akira had rolled his head to stare at him, with a little smile on his face. Even with what was probably a concussion, Akira’s stare had pierced through him.

He'd always been good at pretending. 

Just like how he pretended that the Phantom Thieves hadn’t managed to scare him even a little on that particular journey through Sae-san’s Palace.

(Looking back on it, maybe it was a good thing they’d been so focused on Akira’s well-being after the attempted assassination. If they’d been more focused on him Goro knew certain things were likely to have been hastened, when they’d reunited face to face back in December.)

“I’m giving him what he _needs_ ,” was Maruki’s response, and a chill ran down Goro’s spine. What Akira needs? What the hell could that even mean? 

“Needs? What are you talking about?” Demanded Takamaki, her voice beginning to take on a shrill tone. Clearly, Goro wasn’t the only one confused. Maruki gave a helpless little shrug at her words.

“It means exactly what I said, Takamaki-san. Kurusu-kun was struggling, it wasn’t fair of me to place such a heavy burden on him, not after everything he’s been through. So I decided to help lighten the load.”

“Stop talking riddles you piece of shit, where is Joker!” Goro hissed, hoping Maruki couldn’t hear the terror coating his words. Lighten the load? That could mean literally anything with Maruki.

“Dr. Maruki…?”

Suddenly, Akira’s voice cut through the tense atmosphere. Goro was sure they must’ve all looked like dogs picking up a familiar scent, the way the entire group whipped around to stare in the direction of Akira's voice.

And indeed it was Akira, standing by a tree with his hand resting on the trunk. Unlike the rest of them though, Akira wasn’t in his phantom thief attire. It was the same clothing he’d been wearing the night before when the two of them had met with Maruki. Why hadn’t the physical manifestation of his will materialised? _Had_ Akira fallen in with Maruki after all? Was he there to try and persuade them to join his side? Something cracked within Goro at the thought. 

The crack widened as Akira slowly made his way over to Maruki, standing next to him and bequeathing upon him a small smile. 

But no, wait.

Something was wrong.

Something was _wrong_.

Goro had been too caught in his immediate feelings of ~~heartbreak~~ betrayal to catch it right away. But from the sudden sounds of choking from the others, he knew they’d caught it too.

The biggest giveaway was Akira’s eyes. Hidden behind his giant frames, as they often were, when the light hit at just the right angle, his brilliant sharp eyes were impossible to overlook. Even as quiet as he was, one thing Akira couldn’t hide was the way his eyes took in everything, always calculating his next move. It was, Akira had once explained to him, accompanied by the sound of Goro’s favourite singer at Jazz Jin, why the lawyer had forced the fake glasses onto him in the first place. He was simply too intimidating. His lines of his face too sharp, the glint in his eyes too calculating, everything about him was simply… off putting. He’d said it with a smile, but the both of them knew nothing about it was truly funny. For all his carefully perfected charm, Goro had found there was nothing he could say in response, instead curling his fingers around Akira's just that little more tightly as they listened to the soft jazz play.

The point was, Akira’s eyes were naturally sharp and always focused. Which is why Goro found his current dull, half lidded gaze so unpleasant. 

The phrase "the lights are on but nobody's home" came to mind but honestly, Akira didn't seem to have any lights left to turn on. He didn't seem to be registering anything at all, hovering by Maruki’s side with a little smile, missing the glasses that had become such an integral part of his identity. Staring up adoringly at Maruki like a good little boy, like Maruki was the source of everything good in the world. 

"What did you do to him?" Niijima breathed out with muted horror. Akira (was it even Akira? Was it a cognitive Akira instead? Was this how Maruki saw him? But that was-) turned to look at her, as though he’d finally noticed their presence. Though the smile was still painted across his face, there was nothing behind the eyes. He looked like a perfectly sculpted doll, with no purpose but to simply exist.

"Hm…Who are…?" Akira’s head tilted to the side, gazing blankly at his friends. 

Takamaki choked back a sob.

"I-it's me, Akira. It's Ann." She eagerly pressed into his space, hands reaching for his but Akira had stepped back to hide behind Maruki, the smile still plastered on.

"Oh, that's my name…!" Akira let out a small giggle, and Goro suddenly found himself swallowing back acid. Akira was always so careful with himself, the way he talked, the way he moved, even the way he would outwardly emote. It was something that had brought the two together, their need to shield themselves against the world and seeing him throw out that rare laughter Goro had only heard once or twice, had jealously hoarded like one might hoard jewels or treasure or gold or texts sent late at night or evenings spent together at the bath house or the club-

Goro saw red and for a dizzying moment as he leapt towards Maruki he thought he must have used Call of Chaos against himself again, for it was the only explanation for the sudden rage.

There were hands pulling him back, Kitagawa and Okumura both grabbing an arm and dragging him towards them, towards the safety of the group. He jerked, trying to wrench himself free but their grip was too strong, everyone was screaming, at Maruki, demanding he explain what he’d done to their Akira, at Goro, yelling at him to calm down, at Akira himself, begging he wake up.

"What did you do to him, you monster!" Goro screamed, ignoring Okumura’s own screams for him to stop. Where was Hereward he needed him, he needed-

“Stop it!!!”

And just like that, the rage was washed away. Akira looked terrified, like a rabbit, afraid of the wolf in front of him but not knowing why. Not even when Goro had pressed the barrel of his gun against cognitive Akira's head had such an emotion crossed his face. A rush of disgust ran through him, and he could do nothing but helplessly watch from where he was trapped between Kitagawa and Okumura as Maruki turned to face Akira and gently stroked his hair, pulling him close and letting Akira bury his face in his chest.

Akira’s shoulders shook as he started to sob, and Maruki looked up from where he’d been staring fondly down at Akira to give them all a scolding look.“Now look what you’ve done, you’ve scared poor Kurusu-kun. If you’d just let me explain this wouldn’t have happened,” Maruki sighed as though he was the one being inconvenienced. Morgana had his slingshot trained on Maruki the whole time, but he was clearly shaking too badly to properly aim. Even if he could, there was too big a chance of hitting Akira for Goro to feel confident with him taking the shot.

"What did you do to him, Maruki!" Yelled Kitagawa. Seemed like they were finally dropping the doctor honorific, good for them. 

Maruki raised his hands in a placating manner, but doing so only brought attention to the way Akira was clinging to him. Letting out a distressed whine, Akira snuggled closer into Maruki, gripping onto him like he was the only lifeboat left on a sinking ship.

"I just wanted to save him! To make him happy,” was Maruki’s reply.

“What are you talking about, Doctor?” Okumura asked. She looked terrified, and her grip on Goro seemed to be as much as about holding herself up as it was to keep Goro contained.

"Kurusu-kun was struggling with the weight of everything he needed to shoulder. It was clear everything was simply becoming too much for him, he needed an escape. So, he turned to me for help. And I've given him that help. Didn't he seem happier? Like he was free of everything he'd been burdened with?" Throughout his little speech Akira had looked up from where he'd buried his face into Maruki's chest and was back to gazing at him with the same adoration as before.

It was like the air had suddenly frozen, with how difficult it was for Goro to breathe. 

“So then, Akira… he asked for this?” Sakamoto sounded much like how Goro felt. He hadn’t looked away from Akira the entire conversation. Maruki shook his head.

“Not in so many words,” he admitted with a small laugh. As though it was _funny_.

Not in so many words? What did that even mean? Goro wished very hard that Maruki would suddenly actualise a gun and shoot himself in the head, but for a man that was all about granting people's desire he remained sadly alive and very much in one piece.

It seemed as though Maruki would never give them a proper explanation to Akira's current mental state, and to even expect him to was clearly a mistake. But that, more than anything, told Goro that Akira hadn't chosen this. Akira was too good to so selfishly throw away any of the hopes people had put on him. No matter whether or not Maruki was right about Akira's feelings was beside the point.

It was that Akira would have never consciously made that decision. Whatever the reason Akira had for meeting with Maruki last night, it certainly wasn't to actualise that desire.

So no matter what bullshit Maruki was trying to sell, it wasn't true. Akira would never willingly hurt or abandon his friends.

But that was hard for Goro to tell himself, when Akira had looked at him like he was a monster.

Akira glanced between Maruki and the Phantom Thieves. Rather than understanding the situation, he seemed to be responding more to the tense atmosphere. He tugged weakly on Maruki’s sleeve.

“Dr. Maruki, I’m-I'm scared…” Akira whimpered, but he cut himself off halfway with a loud yawn. His long eyelashes fluttered. Maruki kindly carded his fingers through Akira’s hair once more, before gently pushing him towards the tree he’d first been standing.

“It’s okay, Kurusu-kun. There’s nothing to worry about. You can sleep, there’s nothing to be afraid of.” Maruki smiled indulgently. Akira brightened up, and ran off, heading towards the thick trunk. Before Goro or the Phantom Thieves could even think about reacting, Akira had curled up against the trunk and fallen asleep, surrounded by the blue and purple flowers. The painted smile had returned to his face.

“...Don’t you think he’s happier now?” Maruki said. He looked very proud.

“This is…” Having finally let Goro go, Kitagawa looked to be at a loss for words. The others weren’t doing much better. Takamaki had her hands pressed tightly against her mouth, doing her best to stifle the loud sobs. Sakura was also crying, burying herself deep into Niijima’s arms. Niijima wrapped her arms around her but it was clear it was only a reflexive action. She looked furious, the tears pooling only making her eyes glint even more. Sakamoto had sunk down to the ground, blood dripping down his chin from where he’d bitten through his bottom lip. Morgana seemed to have reverted to a more feral state as he started to hiss curses at Maruki. Okumura's lip trembled, but she had also released Goro to instead wrap her arms around Morgana. The tight grip she had on Morgana must have been hurting him but neither of them seemed to take notice, too busy lost in their grief.

On his part, Maruki seemed mostly bemused.

“H-How can you say that, Dr. Maruki? Can't you see that's not even Senpai anymore?” Asked Yoshizawa. Although still standing, she looked as though she was going to be sick, and somewhere behind the roar of blood pulsing through his eardrums Goro allowed himself a brief moment of satisfaction. It looked like they were finally getting it. It'd been hard for those fools, after being kicked out of their perfect realities, Goro remembered perfectly the look on Akira's face when he said it would only be the three of them against Maruki.

But now, now it was different. Now they were realising how badly Maruki had fucked them over, and how okay they’d originally been with it since they'd been getting something out of it in the process. Being on the other side, watching someone lose themselves and unable to help… For someone who touted himself as a saviour, Maruki sure was proficient in the art of psychological torture.

Doesn't look so good now, does it? Goro thought viciously. He jerked his head towards where Akira was sleeping and snarled. 

“You think this is saving him? Don’t make me laugh! This is a fucking lobotomy!” Goro spat. His fingers twitched by his sides, longing for the comforting weight of his gun. He’d dropped Hinokagutsuchi II in his rage, and to find it now required taking his eyes off the grotesque sight that Akira had become. Of course, even that option was ripped from him soon enough as Maruki stepped slightly to the side to block his view of Akira.

“You’ve ripped away everything he ever used to make himself feel safe and are forcing him to rely on you, for what? So you can feel like you’re truly doing something? Not content to stick to the shadows anymore, you disgusting piece of shit?”

Goro knew he was doing nothing but working himself up, but the small frown on Maruki, that placating, _patronising_ look he was giving Goro, as though he was nothing more than an unruly child making a fuss over some little _toy_ -

He didn’t think even Shido had managed to elicit the same level of rage within him, and that man had single-handedly managed to ruin his entire life. Well, not all of it, turns out. Maruki had found the little that remained and was doing his best to ruin that too.

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that? You might say you want to help people but it’s only ever been about forcing your will onto others, to feel superior in your way of thinking, that you’re needed in some way that others can't give. Well guess what Maruki, this bullshit is ending _tonight_."

"...I see we are at an impasse once more, Akechi-kun. It's a shame. I truly wanted you and Kurusu-kun to be happy. You're so eager to throw everything away when that isn't necessary! If you'd just let me-"

“I think you’ve done quite enough, Maruki.” Goro seethed. Pulling herself away from Niijima, Sakura stepped up beside him and nodded.

“Akechi’s right, that’s not our Akira anymore and you know it!”

“Indeed, our leader would never forgive us if we allowed him to stay in his current state.” This time it was Kitagawa who spoke, having also regained his bearings. In fact, it appeared the Phantom Thieves had taken the time during his rant to collect themselves, and they all fell into fighting positions. Maruki looked them over, pausing at Yoshizawa but she merely tightened her grip on her rapier. Not even she couldn’t be swayed. Not this time. Maruki might have thought he’d been helping her, but Goro knew it was Akira who had truly allowed Yoshizawa to finally move on, and when confronted between the two Maruki was a fool for believing he’d ever win.

Maruki sighed. He must have reached the same conclusion, good for him. Goro would almost think he was learning, until Maruki vanished from in front of them and next to Akira. Akira, who although might sleep until noon when given the opportunity, was typically a very light sleeper and very in tune with what was happening around him. Akira, who was now being held in Maruki’s arms as though a child, looking much like how Yoshizawa had earlier in the year. Akira, who instead had stayed asleep throughout his friend’s resulting breakdown, that little painted smile carved into his features. 

Goro was ending this madness once and for all.

“This isn’t where we should fight. If you’re truly determined to stop me, then…” Maruki tilted his head up towards the top of the tree. “Then meet me up there. We will finally finish this.”

And he was gone, and so too was Akira.

“ _Akira!!!_ Get back here Maruki, you-!!”

"Akechi-kun!" Niijima's hand was suddenly burning Goro’s shoulder. He drew back, turning to glare at her. Luckily the esteemed council president caught on to his obvious distaste and backed away. Even so, she gave him a firm nod.

"We are not letting him get away with this," she promised. Sakamoto’s lips were pulled back into a snarl. 

"I...I’m never forgiving Maruki for this! I thought he was cool, that he just wanted to look out for us, but he’s as shitty an adult as any of them!” 

Yoshizawa was peering up at the monolithic tree ahead of them. Not even during her proper awakening had she looked so determined. Akira truly had managed to touch her heart, just as he’d touched the hearts of everyone gathered within the Palace.

“Dr. Maruki, he… I’d trusted him.” Everyone turned to look at Yoshizawa, but she barely appeared to have noticed their sudden gazes. “I was genuinely happy as Kasumi, but… when I really think back to it, he might have thought he was helping but in the end all he truly did was prey on my insecurities. I said Kasumi was better than I’d ever be, that Sumire would always be inferior. And he looked me straight in the eyes, and he _agreed._ ” Her hand clenched so tight around her rapier the leather glove creaked.

“I’m not going to let him do the same thing to Senpai. Not when I can help! Not after everything Senpai has done for me! I’ll never be able to repay the favour, but I’m willing to spend the rest of my life trying!!”

Goro smirked despite himself.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself, Yoshizawa,” he said. Yoshizawa went bright red, clearly she’d been monologuing more to herself than out of any real desire for others to hear.

“Oh- I mean, it simply slipped out…” But she seemed to take heart in the approving gazes of those around her, and she straightened up a little more. “But I stand by my words. Let’s do this!”

“Agreed.” Kitagawa rolled his shoulders. "Still, it's good to see how much Akechi appreciates our Joker."

Immediately, Goro scowled, his good humour vanishing. Okumura giggled at the outrage that must have been showing on his face.

"Yes, I must admit it's good to see Akechi cares about Akira the same way Akira does for him." Niijima nodded, and Morgana scoffed loudly.

"I _said_ that, didn't I? You're lucky you didn't have to deal with some of their date nights at Leblanc! Honestly, the faces they'd make..." 

"You could've left any time, you stupid cat," Goro hissed. Morgana hissed right back.

"I am _not_ a cat! And I lived there! You could've left instead! By yourself!"

"Guys, is this really the time?" Takamaki asked dryly. "Can't you have weird shovel talk once we've saved Akira and, y'know, all of reality?" 

"...right." It was as though all the fight had left Morgana at the reminder. Goro went silent. Sakura blinked at the two of them, but Morgana merely sighed. She clearly wouldn't be getting anything else out of him.

"Come, if the arguing is done, let us be off."

And with that, Kitagawa started walking towards the stairs. Sakamoto had already sprinted off, with Morgana and Takamaki right by his side. Okumura hefted up her axe and began to march as well, Niijima stalking forward with a crack of her knuckles. Sakura had retreated to her Persona and was relaying information through their earpieces, confirming Akira was with Maruki at the very top (and that they had quite a way to walk so good luck, guys! And Morgana, you better tell what that was all about, ya hear me!?). Yoshizawa paused, and turned to look at Goro. He raised a brow at her.

“Is something the matter, Yoshizawa?” He asked. She furiously shook her head at him.

“No! It’s just… I’m glad Senpai had you.” And with that cryptic statement she’d taken off to join the other Phantom Thieves.

For a moment, Goro was still. What did she mean by that? Well, it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except Akira, and soon he would be safe, and Goro would be... Still, he hesitated for a moment longer, eyes lingering on the patch of scorpion grass where Akira had been sleeping.

Somewhere inside this borrowed body, he ached. To have his last image of Akira being him trapped in Maruki’s reality, it made him _ache_. With such close proximity to Maruki, the only way Akira would truly wake was once Maruki had been defeated. And once they returned to the true reality, Goro would be long gone.

Still, fanciful wishes of a poignant goodbye could never come true. Not when they were already being forced to live through the twisted actualisations of people’s dreams. Goro refused to allow himself to be trapped for a moment longer. It didn’t matter what he wanted. His time had come to an end long ago. The moments spent with Akira were more precious than anything he’d felt before, in ways that Goro was at a loss to truly explain. And for the short while he had left, he’d cherish those moments.

But it was a false happiness, and this false happiness had to end.

And so, with a final glance at the scorpion grass and the feeling of Hereward deep within his soul, Goro took the same path he always had.

And walked onwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Maruki was so willing to put Akira into a coma in one of the endings, then I wouldn't put it past him to alter Akira's mental state to such a severe degree, all in the quest to make Akira "happy". Meanwhile, Arsène is banging on the bars of the cage Maruki has created around him and is demanding he be let out. Akira didn't really show up this chapter, but then, I suppose there wasn't that much to show hahaha....
> 
> I love Sumire. Originally, her little rant was directed at Maruki, but it was moving the focus of the story too far away from Akechi and too much onto her instead, so it had to be rewritten. 
> 
> I think I got all the mistakes, but if I missed any let me know! Also I'd love to hear your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> takuto: i wanted my otp to be lovey-dovey together is that so wrong  
> akira: we’d literally rather die  
> takuto: why die when i could give you a fate worse than that
> 
> basically everything ive ever written ever is self-indulgent and sometimes that means angst


End file.
